Johnny Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Johnny Joestar= |-|Tusk Act 1= |-|Tusk Act 2= |-|Tusk Act 3= |-|Tusk Act 4= Summary Johnny Joestar is the protagonist of the seventh part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Steel Ball Run. He is a paraplegic that lost the ability to use his legs after he was shot in the spine. He enters the Steel Ball Run race after he meets Gyro and gets a small amount of feeling back in his legs. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C, High 3-A with the Infinite Rotation Name: Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Jockey Powers and Abilities: |-|Johnny Joestar=Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Control and Disease Manipulation |-|Tusk Act 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Tusk Act 2=All previous abilities, Resistance to BFR (Johnny's nail bullets have shown to stay in the same universe even if some tries to send them to another universe) |-|Tusk Act 3=All previous abilities, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Tusk Act 3 creates wormholes which Johnny can travel through) |-|Tusk Act 4=All previous abilities, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation (Has grabbed onto and torn open Love Train's dimensional barrier), Gravity Manipulation (Has been stated to control gravity to a minor extent), Soul Mutilation (Anything hit by the Infinite Rotation will have their soul destroyed), Physics Manipulation (The Infinite Rotation will force any target to change the laws of physics to make every one of their cells spin), Resistance to BFR (Can travel across alternative universes) and Probability Manipulation (Negated Love Train's barrier which deflects bad luck and attracts good luck) Attack Potency: Human Level | Large Town Level (Is powerful enough to almost kill Diego) | Large Town Level (Johnny states that his bullets are stronger than Tusk Act 1's), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | Large Town Level (Johnny states that his bullets are stronger than Tusk Act 2's), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | Large Town Level (Physically harmed Funny Valentine and punched him into the ground so hard it made a crater), High Universe Level with the Infinite Rotation (Is able to fire off bullets that have been stated multiple times to contain infinite energy, This energy is so powerful the only thing that has shown to stop its power is itself) Speed: Below Average Human (Due to being disabled, he is only forced to crawl at worst) with Massively FTL reactions (Is able to hit both D4C and The World which are both comparable to The World that DIO uses in part 3) | Massively FTL (Is able to hit Diego Brando at close range) | Massively FTL (Is faster than before, Is able to hit Diego) | Massively FTL (Is faster than before, Is able to hit Diego and Funny Valentine) | Inaccessible (Is able to move in stopped time without any time haxs) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level, High Universe Level with the Infinite Rotation Durability: Large Town Level (Has survived hits from D4C and Diego) | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level Stamina: Superhuman (Survived through several shootouts, managed to live even after having been shot in the head) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Multiversal (Will chase people throughout multiple universes when in effect) Standard Equipment: Slow Dancer (His horse), A Steel Ball, Revolver Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Johnny is a Paraplegic |''' Johnny cannot fire nail bullets if there are no nails left on him that haven't regrown '''| Using the Golden Rotation will require longer times for his nails to grow back |''' Using the Golden Rotation will require longer times for his nails to grow back '''| Tusk Act 4 can only be called out by utilizing the energy generated by a horse's movement; without a horse, Johnny cannot use the Infinite Rotation (Though this has been resolved before by mimicking the movement of one) The Infinite Rotation can transfer to Johnny if whatever is affected by it touches him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tusk Act 1: '''Tusk Act 1 is a Long-Range Stand which takes the form of a small creature the floats alongside Johnny. ** '''Nail Bullets: Johnny incorporates the Spin into his fingernails, spinning them to become razor sharp and capable of firing them like bullets. They've easily cut through flesh and caused fatal wounds on people and Stand Users in just a few shots and are more accurate and precise than standard bullets. Shooting one of these nail bullets will cost the removal of the fingernail fired but will grow back after a short time. * Tusk Act 2: Tusk Act 2 is Long-Range Stand which evolved from Tusk Act 1 when Johnny learnt Gyro's second lesson of the Spin. It allows Johnny to control the Spin better as well as fire a more powerful version of his Nail Bullets which are enhanced by the Golden Rectangle. ** Golden Rectangle Nail Bullets: The Golden Rectangle Nail Bullets spin faster than his other nail bullets which gives them a drilling effect which means they do drastically more damage. Once the Golden Rectangle Nail Bullets hit an object they will start spinning and will start to travel towards its target, once the Golden Rectangle Nail Bullet reaches its target then the bullet will enter the opponent's body as if they were naturally shot. A downside to the Golden Rectangle Nail Bullets is that they take a longer period of time for nails to regrow, however, consuming herbs or tea can shorten the times it takes to regrow his nails. * Tusk Act 3: Tusk Act 3 is a Close-Range Stand which evolved from Tusk Act 2 when Johnny learned another Spin lesson from Jesus. It allows Johnny to use an advanced form of the Spin that nobody in the Zeppeli Family had ever achieved. ** Spatial Wormhole Creation: Tusk Act 3 has the ability to create a wormhole where ever Johnny shots, he shoots himself to entre the wormhole and uses it as a method of travel. These wormholes lead to a dimensional space which leads to a space between dimensions. If anything other than Johnny is sucked into the wormhole, it will have whatever is placed in the wormhole cut off from the rest of it. * Tusk Act 4: Tusk Act 4 is a Close-Range Stand which evolved from Tusk Act 3 when Johnny first used the Infinite Rotation. Its main method of attack is to rapidly punch its target once it comes in contact with them. It can also pull apart objects to create shortcuts. Its main ability is using the power of the Infinite Rotation once it hits an opponent. ** The Infinite Rotation: The Infinite Rotation (Sometimes referred to as the Super Spin) is the ultimate form of the Spin that nobody has ever achieved until Gyro used it in front of Johnny. To use the Infinite Rotation, Johnny has to form a Golden Rectangle and be moving at fast speed using a horse, Johnny managed to do so using his own horse Slow Dancer. The energy created by the Infinite Rotation is infinite, it does infinite damage and will never stop even if the person hit by the Infinite Rotation travels to a separate universe. Once someone his hit by the Infinite Rotation, the physics in their body forces every atom in their body will start spinning are their body will start moving back to the place where they were shot by the Infinite Rotation this will keep happening until their body is destroyed, it is stated that anyone who is destroyed by the Infinite Rotation will have their soul destroyed along with their body. The only way to stop the Infinite Rotation is if another Infinite Rotation is fired into the person that the Infinite Rotation hit but is spinning in the opposite direction. Key: Johnny Joestar | Tusk Act 1 | Tusk Act 2 | Tusk Act 3 | Tusk Act 4 Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3